heraldo del apocalipsis
by ookami shinigami
Summary: q pasaria si naruto no hubiese iniciado sin ayuda? y si 4 seres tan poderosos como yami,kami o shinigami le ayudan? unete a naruto en el heraldo del apocalipsis bueno no es el mejor resumen pero es mi primera historia asi q es normal strong naruto/harem ni naruto ni prototipo ni needles me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar desolado donde no hay nada más que penumbra, frio y aridez 4 figuras observan a un chico desde su bola de cristal. Este chico era Uzumaki Naruto el jinchuriki del kyuby no yoko de 6 años de edad

Deberíamos hacer algo por el chico después de todo es parcialmente nuestra culpa lo que le paso*dice la primera figura con voz femenina cubierta con un manto blanco q al ser bajado revela a una joven de blanca tez cuya apariencia le hace ver a lo sumo de 17 años de edad con su cabello dorado amarrado en una cola de caballo

Ciertamente victoria pero debemos abstenernos de intervenir en asuntos humanos lo mas posible*dice esta vez una figura cubierto de negro con una voz de ultratumba que se revela como un hombre calvo de piel pálida como un fantasma

No olvides que de los 4 eres el mas culpable muerte*dice la figura cubierta de rojo con voz enojada revelando a una adolescente pelirroja con el pelo suelto hasta la base de la espalda

Lo se guerra y quiero remediarlo pero nuestra existencia debe ser lo mas desconocida posible*dice el ahora identificado como muerte con una mirada abatida con su voz llena de frustración

Que tal si corregimos nuestro error dándole cada uno un don claro que después de corregir el mal que esos aldeanos han causado; podemos hacerlo en la noche mientras todos duermen *dice la cuarta figura cubierta de verde pálido mientras come sus patatas revelándose como una joven de pelo verde con cara apática

Es una buena idea hambre, el inicia lo que ellos llaman academia en poco tiempo por lo que será útil para el todos a favor de hacerlo esta noche*dice victoria consiguiendo nominaciones de los otros 3*entonces es unánime esta noche nacerá nuestro representante en la tierra el heraldo del apocalipsis*dice mientras los 4 desaparecen en las sombras rumbo hacia konohagakure no sato

Mientras en konoha un ignorante uzumaki naruto se dirige a un ya conocido ichiraku ramen para la cena*hey viejo un miso ramen para el futuro hokage*dice naruto con su característica sonrisa

Ya sale naruto*dice teuchi sonriendo y va a prepararlo*y naruto-kun como fue tu día hoy*dice ayame sonriendo al muchacho que e como un hermano pequeño

Bueno estuvo bastante tranquilo al menos nadie a tratado de hacerme daño*dice naruto con una sonrisa cansada recibiendo un suspiro y una mirada de tristeza de ayame ya que era cierto que a menudo los civiles atacarían a naruto o lo insultarían

Mas tarde en la noche, apartamento de naruto

Encontramos a un naruto roncando profundamente cuando de repente de las sombras 4 figuras salen de la nada

Bien estamos aquí*dice hambre colocando un sello de intimidad *ahora para naruto*coloca un genjutsu para impedir q despierte*listo ahora que demonios hacemos*dice hambre con su cara inexpresiva

Primero a arreglar el daño retirando los sellos extras*dice victoria dejando a naruto en calzoncillos y retira los sellos sobrecargándolos*ahora para arreglar su falta de intelecto*los 4 crean un pequeño remolino directo a su cerebro

Ok veamos artes ninja para tarados si*dice guerra lanzando un pequeño libro en el remolino causando a naruto saltar erguido diciendo "ninjutsu… genjutsu…taijutsu" antes de caer de nuevo en la cama provocando 4 sonrisas siniestras*esto será divertido

Así transcurrió una hora con los jinetes lanzan libros a diestra y siniestra como "historia ninja" con naruto diciendo los nombre de las figuras celebres de las mayores batallas como el shodaime hokage y madara uchiha o "guía de control de chakra "con naruto recitando los tres mas básicos q son mantener la hoja, árbol caminar y agua caminar y solo por diversión pusieron el Kama Sutra y un libro de anatomía sola para ganar un "oook no sabia q eso era posible" y un "oh eso es lo q parecen allí abajo" ganándose una buena risa

Bueno con eso termina el arreglo mental ahora para los dones*dice victoria sonriendo*yo la jinete de la victoria le concedo a naruto uzumaki este es escudo especial creado por mi*dice con la mano levantada y con las ultimas palabras en un resplandor aparece un escudo naranja de muñeca (piensen en el escudo de shiryu de saint seiya)

Mi turno*dice guerra colocando su mano sobre naruto*yo la jinete de la guerra le concedo a naruto uzumaki la habilidad "pheromone"*naruto empieza a brillar por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad

Voy yo*dice hambre repitiendo las acciones de guerra*yo la jinete del hambre le concedo a naruto uzumaki la habilidad "Blacklight"*naruto empieza a brillar con luz negra esta vez temblando mientras su cuerpo empieza a cuerpo comienza a crecer deshaciéndose de la desnutrición de su cuerpo haciéndole medir 1´45*suerte q no se puede despertar eso debió doler*dice naruto mientras deja de brillar

bueno lo mejor para el final supongo*dice muerte colocando su mano en el corazón*yo el jinete de la muerte le concedo a naruto uzumaki su propia espada del shinigami*dice sacando una katana directamente desde dentro de naruto*bueno ahora dejamos los rollos de explicación y nos vamos*dice con los 4 desapareciendo deshaciendo el genjutsu y dejar que las cosas fluyan

**bueno ese es el primer capitulo de esta historia hasta ahora no estoy seguro de la mujeres q pondre con naruto pero seran al menos 5 mujeres si tienen ideas soy todo oidos si no igual comenten su opinion para ver en q debo mejorar**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aquí viene el otro capitulo para aquellos que les resulta difícil imaginar a los jinetes piensen en guerra como erza de fairy tail ,a hambre como karuta de inu x boku ss , victoria como akita neru y el que no haya imaginado a voldemort con muerte me sorprendería**

**harem hasta ahora:**

**anko**

**shizune**

**yakumo**

**yugao**

**bien aquí va el capitulo**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

era una mañana tranquila y normal en konoha

QUE DEMONIOS!*se oye el grito de naruto

o no

encontramos con un naruto frente al espejo en pánico debido a los cambios que podía notar a saber el repentino estirón y la falta de grasa de bebe que el sabia que tenia ayer por la noche

haber como demonios soy tan alto que soy tan solo 6 años*dice naruto perplejo*bueno calma esto debe ser normal solo di un estirón si eso debe ser solo un estirón*dice calmándose a si mismo mientras sale del baño y nota 4 pergaminos la espada y el escudo a los pies de su cama. con cautela se acerca y toma uno y lo abre

"uzumaki naruto se que te estas preguntando quienes entraron a tu apartamento y q son los objetos puedes tranquilizarte no tenemos ninguna malicia hacia ti por lo que puedes estar tranquilo ahora sobre mi regalo a simple vista solo es un escudo pero no te dejes engañar este escudo es capaz de absorber y redirigir el chakra en que lo uses depende de ti que te sea útil bye bye firmado victoria"

perplejo pasa al siguiente pergamino

"uzumaki solo te diré esto sera mejor que no uses mal esta habilidad que te di, la habilidad tiene el nombre de "pheromone" básicamente controlas las feromonas para manipular los sentidos de los demás individuos ps:no hables a menos que quieras a medio mundo buscando entrarte en los pantalones firmado guerra"

genial solo puedo hablar cuando estoy solo*dice naruto con una mueca mientras pasa al siguiente pergamino

"naruto_chan espero que disfrutes la habilidad "blackligt" que te di la habilidad original es simplemente "consumir" lo que quieras usarlo ejemplo si un enemigo tiene un linaje que le permite producir metal y tu lo consumes ganaras o bien la habilidad o una que la use también mejoro tu cuerpo para que no recibas daño al golpear o patear.

las habilidades que incluí son:

garras:son tus dedos en forma de cuchillas no creo q sea buena idea tratar de acariciar alguien con ellas

músculos:tu fuerza puede destrozar el metal de un golpe o una de tus patadas básicamente aumenta tu fuerza ya aumentada por la blacklight

látigo:es básicamente alargar tus brazos

transformar:te transformas en lo ultimo que consumes

diviértete firmado hambre"

sonríe*bueno al menos alguien es amable e informal gracias hambre_san*pasa al ultimo pergamino

"naruto uzumaki desearía poder decirte lo que hace tu espada pero no puedo ya que es tuya y solo tu puedes desbloquear su forma real y su poder pero te diré esto es una espada sensible y cuando llegue el momento su verdadera forma saldrá a la luz firmado muerte ps:como un regalo te dejare una foto de tus padres y te diré que ellos dieron su vida por ti "

naruto abre los ojos y con temor toma la foto de sus padres,en la foto había un hombre rubio de ojos azules vestido con un traje azul que tiene una sonrisa feliz en su rostro a su lado con una mano en su vientre era una mujer pelirroja con ojos violeta en un vestido blanco con un delantal verde con una sonrisa radiante

sonríe mientras un par de lagrimas de felicidad caen por sus mejillas*gracias muerte_san no sabes cuanto significa para mi*dice en voz baja y se coloca sus dones el escudo colocado en la muñeca izquierda firmemente mientras la espada en la cadera del mismo lado;mas tarde vemos a naruto llendo hacia la torre del hokage con una libreta en mano para comunicarse. Al llegar entra sin tocar como siempre encontrando se una escena un poco peculiar, frente a el había una mujer con un vestido azul y con cabello castaño rojizo con un peinado que le recordaba un árbol de cabeza a su lado estaba un hombre con un una espada envuelta en vendas con dientes de tiburón y gafas

naruto cuantas veces te he dicho tocar antes de entrar*dice el sandaime frotándose la frente antes de ver a naruto mas detenidamente*naruto que te paso?*dice sorprendido al ver los cambios

al no poder hablar simplemente escribe en la libreta*"tenemos que hablar hokage_sama*le da una mirada severa

al notar la falta de jiji y ver la mirada seria sin contar de que no hablo el sandaime se preocupa internamente*de acuerdo solo dame un minuto y te atiendo*dice ante de girarse a ver a sus invitados*en serio lamento no poder ayudar pero aun no estamos del todo recuperados del ataque del kyubi y desgraciadamente no puedo enviar ayuda metiéndonos en una guerra*dice apenado causando a la mujer suspirar en decepción*entiendo hokage_san lamento haberlo importunado*dice la mujer volteándose para irse antes de que naruto curioso trate de indagar olvidando momentáneamente el no hablar(**es un poco mas listo pero sigue siendo 6**)*como se llama señorita?*dice naruto causando las feromonas actuar

las 3 personas tuvieron reacciones similares los 2 hombres tuvieron una hemorragia nasal,el sandaime por ver a su esposa en su mejor momento en traje de baño y choujiro(**si no lo sabían véanse el anime o el manga de nuevo**) por ver a la mujer a su lado en un traje de baño

mei terumi*dice mei con un sonrojo al rojo vivo al ver a naruto ahora en la forma de un adonis rubio caliente

al ver su error naruto tapa su boca y hace un rápido kai deshaciendo las ilusiones

"lo siento"*escribe naruto en su libreta

no te preocupes naruto_san fue un accidente*dice mei intentando calmarse*al menos fue una agradable vista y por las reacciones de choujiro y el hokage para ellos también lo fue*se ríe entre dientes antes de tomar al choujiro inconsciente y arrastrarlo con ella hasta la salida*espero volver a vernos naruto_san*dice mei despidiéndose dejando solo a naruto con un inconsciente sandaime por lo que naruto va a comer ramen mientras se despierta

minutos después en ichiraku ramen

los ichiraku miraban a su mejor cliente con preocupación para ellos un naruto callado es sinónimo de que algo anda mal*naruto te sientes bien?*dice teuchi recibiendo una nota de naruto mientras come*"estoy bien solo un poco pensativo después de todo muchas cosas pasaron"*dice la nota*puedes decirnos si quieres sabes que si podemos ayudar lo haremos*dice ayame a lo que naruto muestra la foto de sus padres*kushina_san y el yondaime pasa algo con su foto?*dice teuchi al ver la imagen causando los ojos de naruto a mirarlo con asombro,orgullo, ira y tristeza todo a la vez*"estas seguro de es el yondaime viejo?"*dice la nota de naruto temblorosa*hai eran mis mejores clientes antes de que nacieras así que estoy seguro*dice causando el ki de naruto a elevarse activando las feromonas haciendo verse un kyubi libre detrás de el*"arigato viejo,ayame_chan si me disculpan debo irme a resolver algo"*dice levantándose aun produciendo feromonas por lo que todos a su alrededor eran capaces de ver al kyubi detrás de el ambos yendo hacia la torre del hokage

mientras tanto en dicha torre el sandaime estaba sudando balas podía sentir la intención de matar desde tan lejos y podía ver que su fuente era su figura de nieto lo que hacia preguntase que demonios podía haberlo echo tan enojado y cada minuto a la espera de naruto lo hacia mas nervioso

finalmente naruto abre la puerta aun produciendo su ki pero al estar tan cerca el hokage pudo ver el kyubi detrás de el también gracias a las feromonas*"hokage_sama voy hacer una pregunta y espero su respuesta honesta"*escribe naruto enojado*claro naruto que sucede*dice el hokage tratando de parecer en calma*sabe quienes eran mis padres?*escribe mirándolo como si su respuesta seria decisiva*ya te había dicho que no tengo...*antes de poder terminar su sentencia es detenido por el incremento del ki de naruto*era tu ultima oportunidad viejo mentiroso de mierda*muestra la nota sin ocultar su ira*sabias mi padre muy bien tu lo elegiste de sucesor para tu puesto así que una mierda no sabes quien es*escribe casi rompiendo el lápiz

el tercer hokage suspira viéndose atrapado*de acuerdo naruto siéntate y hablaremos*dice con naruto calmándose y sentándose en la silla de brazos cruzados*entiendo que estés molesto estas en tu derecho pero quiero que entiendas que tenia que hacerlo si se hubiera sabido quienes eran tus padres hubieras sido asesinado hace mucho por kumo o iwa*termina de decir mientras naruto se pone pensativo.

"de acuerdo admito que tenias buenas intenciones pero eso no significa que no te voy a cobrar por ocultarme esto"*muestra la nota después de unos minutos*que es lo que quieres*le mira el sandaime curioso*"quiero un sensei privado"*muestra la nota*sabes que no puedo hacer eso seria trampa*le mira el sandaime*"no hay tal cosa para un ninja"*dice naruto*de acuerdo esta presente en ichiraku a las 8 le diré a tu sensei que este ahí*dice el sandaime resignado sabiendo que cuando naruto decide algo no hay forma de que se rinda*"nos vemos viejo"*escribe naruto antes de irse emocionado por el día siguiente

**bueno espero que les guste les dejare con una pregunta ¿quieren que deje el equipo siete como esta o les agradaría un cambio? y lo otro es que si tienen alguna sugerencia para el harem me lo dejen en los comentarios junto con la explicación de por que debo agregar a dicho personaje en el harem**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aquí viene el otro capitulo espero que les guste, lamento el retraso pero este cap me dio mas problemas por ser largo tambien lo digo desde ya hice un ooc de la familia hyuga aqui la madre de hinata no murio por lo que hiashi es mas amable tambn hanabi y hinata son gemelas si no les guste pues triste ya lo escribi y no lo voy a cambiar**

**harem hasta ahora:**

**anko**

**shizune**

**yakumo**

**yugao**

**fuu**

**yugito**

* * *

1 año después

después de un año entrenando a un nivel que muchos creerían loco naruto finalmente asistiría a la academia desde que confronto al sandaime y este le asigno a un sensei sus habilidades no hicieron mas que mejorar bueno con un sensei como el suyo es inevitable

flashback

naruto llega a ichiraku a la hora acordada para reunirse con su sensei y encuentra una escena que lo deja sin habla,sentada comiendo es una chica de cabello rojo con un a capa y una camisa amarilla y a su alrededor hay un sin numero de platos vacíos como si el o un akimichi hubiera comido su ración diaria de ramen*okawari(**NA:otro plato en japones**)*dice sonriendo*te quedaras mirando todo el rato o vas a venir uzumaki naruto*dice la chica sin voltearse

naruto se sienta a su lado*"como supo que estaba ahí"*escribe naruto

soy un jounin por una razón gaki*dice terminando otro plato de fideo y pagando la cuenta*lina inversa es mi nombre y desde hoy hasta que inicies la academia seré tu sensei*sonríe yendo a los campos de entrenamientos con naruto siguiéndola hacia los campos de entrenamiento

campo de entrenamiento 7

bueno primero lo primero las presentaciones empezare para que sepas como hacerlo como ya dije soy lina inversa me gusta el dinero y la comida detesto a una persona en particular mis pasatiempos son mis gustos y mi sueño es simplemente vivir sin preocupaciones mi especialidad es nada*dice sonriendo divertida

"como que nada"*escribe naruto con una mirada confusa y sorprendida

es simple se de todo y trato de dominar todas las artes ninjas*sonríe al ver los ojos de naruto iluminar como niño en tienda de juguetes en navidad*ahora es tu turno

"naruto uzumaki me gusta ramen travesuras y la gente que es buena conmigo me desagradan los aldeanos que tratan de lastimarme y me tratan mal mis pasatiempo son las travesuras y mi sueño es ser el hokage"*escribe naruto con su sonrisa zorruna

fin de flasback

desde ese día conoció lo que es entrenar en el infierno no solo usar las pesas en todo momento era difícil por si solo sino también ganar velocidad aprender el kawarimi no jutsu(**NA:sustitucion**), dominar los ejercicios de control de chakra ademas de dominar sus lineas de sangre la mas simple de las dos fue su capacidad de pheromone que según descubrió gracias al ejercicio de árbol que camina y la técnica kage bunshin esta ligada a su control de chakra hasta ahora es capaz de hablar solo 4 minutos sin activar su habilidad a la que denomino "éxtasis" ademas de ganar una actualización para su habilidad blacklight ese dia fue uno que jamas olvidaria

flasback-área 44

ese día estaba pautada una prueba para medir los frutos del entrenamiento de naruto

bien naruto este es el lugar donde pasarás 5 días tu meta sera sobrevivir buena suerte*dice lina sonriendo mientras arroja a naruto al bosque

* * *

día 1

resignado ante el echo de tener que quedarse el bosque naruto se puso en movimiento tratando de evitar los peligros claro que era mucho pedir ya que tan pronto tubo el pensamiento tubo que esquivar la mordida de una serpiente de gran tamaño a la que facilmente mato con el latigo blacklight sorprendentemente siendo absorbida y haciendo el brazo a doler como el infierno mientras el extremo se transformaba en la cabeza de una serpiente decidido a no perder mas tiempo va rapio a buscar un refugio sin notar 2 cifras ir detras de el

* * *

dia 2

despues de haber encontrado refugio en un arbol hueco cazar algo de comer y "consumir" otras especies venenosas del bosque naruto se dispuso a explorar*hasta ahora esto es facil demasiado*piensa con desconfianza y sus sospechas se duemestran ciertas cuando se ve en la obligacion de bloquear varias huelgas de una espada con su propia*nada mal para un principiante pero te falta mucho camino para llegar a mi nivel*dice la figura ahora revelada como un ambu con una mascara de gato y cabello morado*por que me atacas*dice naruto en guardia*eso lo se yo y tu lo averiguaras en algun momento*dice neko antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

naruto reaccionando por instinto logra esquivarlo*kage bushin*10 clones mas el naruto real se dispersan para escapar*interesante*neko va tras los narutos uno por uno

eso me dara unos minutos*dice el original para si mismo oculto en la base de un arbol*bien espada es momento de ver que poder tienes si queremos vivir*dice concentrandose intentando sintonizarce con la espada*naruto_sama*dice 5 voces en su mente*eh quien...*es interrupido por las mismas voces*solo concentrece naruto_sama*dicen y naruto hace caso entrando en su mente

mindspace

naruto abre los ojos encontrandose en una alcantarilla frente a 5 mujeres la primera era una mujer de cabello marron y una armadura azul sonriendo,la segunda era una mujer de mirada feroz pelo rojo y un vestido rojo,la tercera era una chica con una sonrisa boba y al parecer muy emocionada con el cabello verde en cola de caballo,la siguiente era una niña pequeña de cabello azul con un traje de marinero blanco con azul y la ultima era una mujer de cabello morado en peinado de piña con un uniforme de gimnasia morado

ya era hora de que nos oyeran*dice la pelirroja malhumorada

desde cuando me habéis estado llamando?*dice naruto curioso

desde que nos tomo con sus manos*dice la peliazul

pero eso fue hace unas semanas atrás*dice sorprendido y culpable

eso no importa lo importante es que estas aquí ahora*dice la pelimarron sonriendo

dejemos la charla para después en este momento el tiempo corre*dice la pelimorada

para desbloquear nuestras formas de saber nuestros nombres*dice la peliverde sonriendo

y esos son?*dice naruto mirándolas

4 de ellas mueven sus labios sin que pueda oírlas*mi nombre es shinze hayase al parecer seré quien te ayude por ahora*dice la peliverde ahora identificada como hayase*para liberarme solo diga _sopla shizen ayase _y apareceré*sonríe

cool por tu nombre supongo que eres una espada de viento*dice naruto sonriendo

es mi elemento solo canalice su chakra y yo haré el resto*sonríe hayase*ahora es momento de irse naruto_sama

fuera del mindspace

una molesta yugao al fin habia encontrado al verdadero naruto*eres bastante molesto para perseguir sabias eso*dice acercandose con su espada en mano

es mi talento despues de todo molestar a los demas es lo que hago facilmente*dice naruto y pone su espada en posicion de defensa*_sopla shizen hayase*_la espada de naruto empieza a brillar

que demonios*dice yugao protegiendo sus ojos

es momento para el segundo encuentro*sonrie naruto sosteniendo una jakotsuto(**NA:****es la espada de jakotsu de inuyasha tambn llamada espada serpiente**)

una espada nueva gran cosa*dice yugao

deberias parar de subestimarme*despliega su cuchillas hacia ella

que*evade las hojas por instinto

que sucede no que muy confiada*dice naruto con su sonrisa astuta manteniendola a esquivar sus cuchillas

cuida tu espalda gaki _Sen'eijashu*_dice una voz desde atras

que demonios*dice naruto al verse amarrado por serpientes

tienes talento chico eso es claro pero aun te falta aprender mucho*dice anko revelandose

kuso(**NA:mierda**)nunca pense que habria alguien mas tratando de matarme*dice naruto luchando con las serpientes

calma gaki era una prueba no estamos realmente aqui para matarte*sonrie anko liberando su jutsu

gracias por intervenir anko un poco mas y no lo cuento*dice yugao sacudiendose el polvo

bueno gaki se supone que eran 5 dias pero al parecer iniciaremos tu entrenamiento con nosotros antes*dice anko con una sonrisa siniestra haciendole tragar

fin de flasback

desde ese dia naruto entreno con sus 3 senseis con anko entrenaria su taijutsu y agregaria los venenos a su latigo cobra,con yugao entrenaria kenjutsu y estrategia y con lina entrenaria ninjutsu y fuinjutsu;gracias a sus clones naruto pudo avanzar mas rapido en ninjutsu y estrategia ademas de que gracias a su entrenamiento con yugao logro desbloquear su segunda hoja _shizen hisui _la espada de tierra que resulto ser una zambato echa de adamtium que de lo que sus espadas le digeron era indestructible por medios comunes y por supuesto esto ciertamente es muy util combinandolo con el chakra de tierra que lo hace aun mas duro

academia

naruto llega a su salon de clases y se sienta en la parte trasera donde pudiese ver con claridad toda la sala

la primera persona en llamar la atencion de naruto fue un chico con abrigo y lentes oscuro no fue dificil saber a que clan pertenecia gracias a su vestimenta,era el heredero del clan aburame shino aburame

la siguiente persona en ser notada fue una chica cabello rojo con una mirada apatica y piel palida podia sentir que algo andaba mal pero no podia saberlo con exactitud aunque si sabia quien era era yakumo kurama heredera del clan kurama

despues tenemos a un chico peresoso con el pelo en forma de piña y un chico rechoncho con una bolsa de patatas el peresoso por lo que naruto observaba parecia dormir pero estaba tenso y listo para actuar de ser necesario gracias eso sabia que era los herederos del clan nara y del akimichi shikamaru nara y chouji akimichi

las siguientes era unas gemelas que por sus ojos blancos eran obviamente hyugas las herederas si su precencia era una indicacion eran hinata y hanabi hyuga

los ultimos herederos de la clase eran ino yamanaka y sasuke uchiha una era una fangirl que gracias a anko y yugao naruto las odiaba y el otro tenia un complejo de "yo soy mejor que tu" naruto sabia que iban a verse negras con el por 4 largos años lo que puso una sonrisa siniestra en su cara


	4. Chapter 4

**aquí el otro capitulo debo aclarar que en este fic yakumo nunca tuvo a kurenai como sensei y tampoco es inconsciente de la obscuridad de ella misma tambn quiero agradecer a mi amigo ali verenzuela por darme la idea de los "sos"**

**harem hasta ahora:**

**anko**

**shizune**

**yakumo**

**yugao**

**fuu**

**yugito**

**hanabi**

* * *

4 años después

naruto se dirigía a la academia para el examen de graduación personalmente debía decir que las clases de la academia eran realmente aburridas aunque aun así naruto era el novato del año sin lugar a replica claro que habían también los que antagonisaban a naruto por ello siendo estos nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha y sus fangirls a las cual naruto no soporta debido a lo escandalosas que son, en palabra de shikamaru eran molestas

esa es otra cosa que había cambiando en esos 4 años,naruto había logrado hacerse amigo de algunos en la clase en especifico de shikamaru,chouji,hanabi y yakumo estas 2 ultimas fueron realmente bajo circunstancias peculiares

flasback mansion hyuga

naruto se dirigió a la mansion hyuga para hablar con hinata y hanabi ya que últimamente su progreso no ha sido tan fructífero como estaba previsto y al hablar lo con lina esta le sugirió entrenar con una persona diferente y ya que el problema es taijutsu quien mejor compañero de spar que un hyuga?

naruto llega al recinto hyuga siendo detenido por los guardias*alto indique su nombre y su negocio*dice el guardia

naruto uzumaki vengo a ver a hinata y hanabi*dice naruto en un tono plano y aburrido a lo que el guardia asintiendo lo guía por la mansión hacia el área de entrenamiento donde se podía ver a ambas hermanas en combate ligero

hinata_sama,hanabi_sama tienen un visitante*dice el guardia inclinandose ante ellas

quien es?*dice hanabi con el ceño fruncido

soy yo*dice naruto mostrandose frente a ellas

que te trae por aqui naruto_san*dice hinata mirandolo

queria ver si querian que entrenaramos juntos*dice naruto sonriendo

no vales la pena fishcake eres solo un plebeyo*dice mordaz hanabi haciendo fruncir el seño a naruto

cuidado a poner tu dinero donde esta tu boca pequeño petardo?*dice naruto con una sonrisa burlona tratando de cabrearla

como me llamaste?*dice hanabi apretando sus dientes

pequeño petardo*dice naruto satisfecho de su reaccion

ok ya estuvo quieres pelear pues venga si yo gano tendras que lavar la ropa de todo el clan por un mes*dice hanabi con una sonrisa de suficiencia

y si yo gano entrenare con ustedes desde hoy hasta la graduacion*sonrie naruto habiendo conseguido lo que queria

hecho*dice hanabi comiendo una pildora soldado para estar al 100% y naruto colocandose frente a ella

permiteme quitarme los pesos*dice retirando sus pesas y poniendolas aun lado

eso no te ayudara contra mi*dice confiada hanabi entrando en la postura del puño suave

ya lo veremos*sonrie naruto cruzado de brazos*ahora ven a mi

hanabi decidida a terminar rapido la lucha se lanza a atacar a naruto con su byakugan activo solo para que este desaparesca cuando va ser golpeado*pero que*dice hanabi sorprendida antes de ser golpeada en le mejilla haciendola rodar un par de metros*eso es todo?*dice naruto con el brazo extendido*solo fue suerte*dice hanabi volviendo al ataque solo para naruto esquivar todas su huelgas*muy lenta*dice naruto antes de barrer sus pies haciendola caer y lanzar un puñetazo deteniendose a cm de su rostro*gano yo esta vez pequeño petardo espero que este mastil te haga caer tu arrogancia antes de que termine haciendo que te maten*sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza*nos vemos mañana y hinata la proxima espero que te unas*se retira sonriendo

fin de flasback

desde ese dia naruto entreno con las hermanas hyugas todos los dias en su taijutsu mejorando sus reflejos,flexibilidad,su velocidad y su fuerza al mismo tiempo copiando un poco las posiciones hyuga y usando sus garras desarrollo su propio estilo al que llamo _nekoken _tambien desde ese dia hanabi fue mas humilde y mas receptiva a recibir ayuda de naruto acercandose ambos un poco

con yakumo fue diferente

flasback

encontramos a yakumo dibujando alejada de los demas en el receso para almorzar*puedo preguntar por que estas aqui sola?*dice naruto sentandose a su lado

todos temen salir heridos*dice yakumo con un tono plano*execto tu al parecer*le mira

no veo nada que deba darme miedo*le mira

suspira*mis genjutsus son reales gracias a mi linea de sangre y por incapacidad de controlarlo los demás están mejor lejos de mi*regresa a su dibujo pensando en que ahora la dejaría en paz como los demás

tonterías*dice naruto causando que ella vuelva a mirarlo*que?*dice yakumo mirándolo confusa

naruto suspira y saca su libreta*"no eres la única que tiene una linea de sangre difícil de controlar no puedo hablar mas de 6 minutos seguidos sin activarlo y darle a las mujeres cara de tomate y los hombres derrame nasales o babeo extremo lo cual es muy incomodo pero si bien es difícil controlarlo no es imposible solo requiere esfuerzo y voluntad"*termina de escribir y le da la nota

suspira al terminar de leerla*no creo que tenga esa voluntad naruto_san*dice con la mirada baja

entonces deja que te ayude*dice naruto ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

por que? por que harías eso por mi?*mira su mano dudosa

por que quiero ser tu amigo claro esta*sonríe naruto

me gustaría eso naruto_san*sonrie yakumo

después de la academia en las afueras del bosque de la muerte

bueno aquí sera perfecto para entrenar y resolver el problema ya que nadie viene aquí*dice naruto

pero y si algo sale mal?*dice yakumo preocupada

no te preocupes tengo un plan*sonríe naruto confiado

muy bien*dice yakumo suspirando y haciendo señas de las manos*_artes ilusorias:proyección del subconsciente_*poco a poco el entorno se convierte en un salón sin forma de color arco iris con muchas pinturas flotando a su alrededor

así que esta es tu mente eh? bastante linda*dice naruto mirando a su alrededor

un visitante? esto es inesperado*dice la voz de yakumo distorsionada y en dirección opuesta a ellos

ambos voltean a ver a dirección a la voz solo para encontrarse a una versión de yakumo demoníaca con orejas similares a un elfo y colmillos como de serpiente

guau y yo creí que los insectos eran feos pero tu te llevas la palma*dice naruto divertido

sigue riendo insecto pronto seré yo quien ria*dice el monstruo aido corriendo hacia ellos como un berseker

eso es todo lo que tienes? _estilo de viento jutsu palas eólicas_*de la boca de naruto salen 2 rafagas de viento dándole un golpe directo el cual recibe sin inmutarse

eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?*dice aido con burla*que eres un abanico?*mantiene sus ataques poniendo a naruto a la defensiva

yakumo seria bueno algo de ayuda*dice naruto esquivando

pero que puedo hacer ella es muy fuerte aquí*dice yakumo desde detrás de una pintura

idiota ella es muy débil simplemente esta usando tu mente como quiere*dice naruto esquivando*solo debes creer en ti y detenerla esta es tu mente tu mundo aquí eres una diosa*dice pateando a aido para ganar algo de distancia

hablas mucho insecto pero no puedes ganar*dice aido retomando su ataque

es inmovilizado por cadenas de pintura*es como dice naruto_kun aqui mando yo y no dejare que hagas lo que te plasca

esto se acabo aido YO GANO*dice naruto atravesándole con su garra*y ahora es hora de comer*dice consumiendo a aido*NOOOOOOOO*grita aido mientras es absorbido por naruto

fin de flashback

después de eso yakumo gano un pequeño enamorado de naruto ademas de que empezó a entrenar con el y las hermanas hyuga para mejorar sus capacidades fisicas aunque aun le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para llegar a la media

también gracias a haber absorbido a aido había ganado una nueva habilidad llamada sos

flashback

una nueva habilidad?*dice naruto en el bosque de la muerte que se había convertido en su lugar de entrenamiento hablando con los espíritus de su espada

así es maestro por lo que pudimos averiguar es llamada sos y al parecer da forma un ser cuyo poder y apariencia depende de cada persona*dice hisui

solo piense en la habilidad cuando use su blackligth pero solo 2 si hace mas corre el riesgo de que no le hagan caso*dice hayase

de acuerdo vamos a probar*transforma su mano en su garra y envía su chakra en grandes cantidades generando un remolino negro en frente de el

pasados unos minutos del remolino sale un criatura con la parte delantera de un águila con la parte trasera de un león,un grifo de ojos amarillos,plumas doradas y en la punta de la cola una pequeña flama

santa mierda eso fue genial que eres tu exactamente?*dice naruto sonriendo feliz de tener una habilidad que para el era totalmente genial

soy un grifo y dado que tu eres el único aqui supongo que tu fuiste quien me trajo aqui?*dice el grifo con voz profunda

sip naruto uzumaki es mi nombre y sorprender lo que hago*dice naruto con una reverencia sonriendo

Yūki-fū es mi nombre maestro y mi habilidad es "guardián" me permite volverme de roca o de viento para atacar o defender según su orden maestro*dice yukifu

genial eso hará una buena combinación con mis espadas*sonrie naruto*ahora vamos para mi segundo sos*vuelve a crear el remolino del que sale casi al instante una chica con pelo morado orejas y cola de gato y una sonrisa partiendole la cara*ok sin ofender pero eres un poco espeluznante*dice naruto nervioso

esa es la idea maestro*cambia de forma a un gato completo pero mantiene su sonrisa espeluznante*soy cheshire es un placer maestro*dice cheshire

así que tu habilidad es cambiar de forma?*dice naruto curioso*no mi habilidad es "viajero" me permite teletrasportarme y hacerme invisible*dice cheshire*eso me seria muy útil para la bromas*dice naruto causando la sonrisa de cheshire ampliar aunque pareciera imposible*son mi especialidad*dice rindo perversamente

fin de flashback

desde ese día las bromas de naruto se hicieron mas elaboradas gracias a la ayuda de su sos bromista era facil hacer bromas con bombas y mecanimo ya que quien los colocaría seria cheshire dada su habilidad de hacerse invisible y transportarse bueno digamos que el barrio uchiha y las casas del consejo civil nunca se vieron mejor con un arco iris

* * *

en la academia

hoy es el examen de graduación y les deseo a todos buena suerte la prueba consta de 4 partes una prueba escrita, taijutsu,puntería y los ninjutsu básicos sustitución transformación y clones aquellos que reprueben se quedaran un ano mas en la academia*dice iruka calmado*ahora con eso dicho empecemos con la prueba escrita*dice repartiendo las pruebas

30 minutos después

muy bien abajo lápices y salgamos para la prueba de puntería*dice iruka recogiendo los exámenes

las primeras en pasar fueron sakura e ino cada una 4/10 kunai y 7/8 shurikens

siguientes fueron shino y kiba que tuvieron 6/10 kunai y 6/8 kunais

siguieron shikamaru con 5/10 y 5/8 y chouji con 6/10 y 5/8

siguiente fueron hinata,hanabi y yakumo con 8/10 y 7/8

siguiente sasuke uchiha*dice iruka con sasuke acercándose con su sonrisa arrogante anotando 9/10 y 7/8

supera eso perdedor*dice sasuke mirando a naruto con suficiencia el cual ni siquiera dio muestra de haberlo oído;siendo el siguiente naruto lanza perezosamente cada kunai y cada shuriken anotando 10/10 y 8/8*listo*dice naruto bostezando

ahora para la parte taijutsu de la prueba nos pondremos en parejas*dice iruka*los primeros serán sakura haruno contra yakumo kurama

ambas se ponen en posicion*que gane la mejor sakura_san*dice yakumo

eso planeo perra*dice sakura en posicion

listas... comiencen*dice iruka

sakura se lanza al ataque sin demora tratando de golpear a yakumo la cual esquiva sin esfuerzo*quedate quieta*dice sakura enojada

yakumo sin dejar de esquivar le mira como si fuera idiota*de verdad crees que te hare caso?*yakumo pasa a la ofensiva pateando a sakura en su frente sacandola del ring

ganador es yakumo*dice iruka*las siguientes son ami mizuno(**NA:no tiene apellido asi que se lo invento**) y hanabi hyuga

ni creas que ganaras hyuga eres una perdedora*dice ami antes de lanzarse a una hanabi en posicion

eres muy escandalosa*dice hanabi usando un golpe de su puño suave en la barbilla de ami dejandola inconciente

la siguente pelea fue entre hinata e ino esta ultima perdiendo por una distaccion referente a sasuke ganandose una patada en el culo,literalmente

la siguiente fue entre shikamaru y chouji este ultimo ganando a los 5 minutos de pelea por la rendicion de shikamaru

seguido fue la pelea entre kiba y shino este ultimo se rindio al final debido al agotamiento

y finalmente la pelea final fue entre naruto y sasuke

por que no te rindes perdedor y nos ahorras tiempo*dice sasuke arrogante

uno pensaria que todas las patadas en el culo que te he dado estos 4 años te harian mas humildes sabes?*dice naruto bostezando

sasuke en un ataque de ira ciega se lanza a golpear a naruto el cual evita el golpe de manera peresosa*eso es todo lo que tiene el "gran" uchiha?*dice naruto diciendo el gran en un tono burlon y sarcastico

callate dobe*dice sasuke periendo los estribos y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo atacando a naruto con un _estilo de fuego:jutsu bola de fuego _cubriendo a naruto por completo haciendo jadear a todos por la "muerte" de naruto

desde de las llamas*maldito uchiha casi me cocinas*dice naruto saliendo de las llamas mostrando su escudo que habia bloqueado las llamas

suficiente sasuke despues iremos con el hokage para tu castigo*dice iruka serio mientras sasuke solo resopla y se mete las manos en los bolsillos

ahora hagamos la fase de ninjutsu y terminemos el examen*dice iruka con todos siguiendole a dentro

30 minutos despues

todos salieron con una banda en la cabeza indicando que se graduaron y fueron a ichiraku a celebrar todos menos sasuke y sus 2 fangirls


End file.
